Harry Smith's Boxing Match
Harry Smith's Boxing Match is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in July 2015. Synopsis Anthony challenges Harry to a boxing match - who will win? Plot Harry Smith wakes up on a Wednesday morning. A letter arrives at the door; there is a note on the envelope reading "FOR HARRY SMITH". Harry opens it and it reads: "To Harry Smith, do you accept my challenge to a boxing match at breaktime? There will be a boxing ring in the gym hall. If you accept my challenge, tick the Yes box at the bottom of this letter. Hand the letter to Robert Sullivan in the morning. From Anthony Amsden. P.S. I'll have a lot more supporters than you!". Harry, expecting to win, ticks the Yes box and goes back to his room to get changed. He exits the house and sees David Marshall and Ellie McCoy, who are waiting on him. They walk up to Colham High School together. Harry holds Ellie's hand as usual. He tells them that he has accepted Anthony's challenge. They tell him that they will be on Team Harry. Next minute, Alan Ross and Sally Brittan get off their buses. They walk up to them and start talking. Alan says he will support him, so Sally tells Harry that she will join Team Harry if he promises to leave her and Luke Brittan alone for a while. They shake hands and Sally hugs him, much to his excitement. David, Ellie and Alan enter the classroom whilst Harry goes to Robert's office to hand in the letter. He then goes back to the classroom, feeling excited about the boxing match. It is now first period: maths. Catriona McMillan splits the class up into the five groups: A, B, C, D, and F. Everyone goes to their tables and get their heads down, working. Eventually Harry and Ellie, who are both in group D, start flirting so Catriona tells them to shut up and work. It is now second period. Catriona brings the class along to the gym hall to wait for breaktime. She tells Team Harry to go to the top and Team Anthony to go to the bottom whilst the left is for the Colham College students supporting Harry and the right is for the Colham College students supporting Anthony. 4I and 4P finally arrive, along with Mike Quinn, Cameron Milliband, Zoe Kennedy, Jonas Andersson and Sally. They all get into their positions. At quarter to 11:00am, the Colham College students arrive. Harry begs Pamela Milne and her friends to support him, but they just ignore him and join Team Anthony. It is now breaktime. Harry walks onto the ring; his theme song is Panther in the Sandstorm by The Murderers. Anthony walks onto the ring; his theme song is Put a Lid on it by The Binbag Crew. Each team cheers and boos. It starts off with Harry punching Anthony on the face; Anthony punches back and knocks him out with three punches. Harry gets up after six seconds and uppercuts Anthony. He falls downs and gets up after three seconds. Next, Anthony headbutts Harry, who punches him full force. Anthony is knocked out, failing to get up. Robert, who is the referee, realises that Anthony is disqualified due to headbutting Harry. Both of them are sent to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Ellie bursts into tears; Team Anthony laugh at her. David gives her a hug. The pair finally arrive at hospital. Due to their severe cuts, they will have to stay in overnight. They scream "NOOOOOOOO!". Characters Team Harry *David Marshall *Caleb McKinnon *Jordan Sanderson *Jenny Templeton *Alan Ross *Gregor McDade *William Fraser *Blair Cameron *Jamie Wallace *Nick Jones *Keeley Hughes *Ellie McCoy *Amy Wilson *Michael Sinclair *Robbie Stevenson *Keevie Williamson *Isabelle Drakenberg *Juhász Lolita *Emma Warren *David Blackburn *Mitchell Washington *Georgeta Drăgan *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Connor MacEachern *Patsy Appleton *Martin Hillsbury *Ian Powell *Zoe Kennedy *Jonas Andersson *Sally Brittan *Patrick McCrae *Daniel May *Henry Ashcroft *Callum Bailey *Morten Larsen *Edvard Andersson *Bjørn Henriksen *Akköz Gündoğan *Asbjørg Fjelde Team Anthony *Mae MacDonald *Louisa McIntyre *Christine Peel *Natasha Sagdiyev *Natalie Skelly *Freya Clifton *Anna Russell *Harold Donald *Elshan Ghaznavi *Jamie Moran *Gracie Moran *Anna Stewart *Robyn MacDonald *Tracy Smith *Tauno Rautio *Fingal MacLachlan *Charles Hopkins *Fiona Rivers *Isaac Hockridge *Mario Bolzano *Gabrielle Beirne *Maeve Sheeran *Louise MacInesker *Lewis Stewart *Mike Quinn *Cameron Milliband *Alasdair O'Donnell *Tom McFarlane *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Cara Wallace *Ryan McLintock *Yuko Hataya Neutral *Robert Sullivan (referee) *Catriona McMillan *Emma Kenn Cameos *Mario *Luigi *Pepper Trick Trivia *This episode was made in partnership with Unitimation Studios; they rendered Harry and Anthony during the boxing match in cel-shaded CGI, but were made to look like it was done in the same animation style. **The CGI characters were place on top of the usual Toon Boom Animate animated backdrops. *Zack Blowers and Dylan Cook didn't watch the fight because they were off sick. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes